1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display system, a video display method, and a computer-readable medium, for example, for extracting a portion of a region of a video from a video obtained from a camera apparatus, and displaying the extracted video segment on a terminal device that is on a network. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in displaying the video region when a change of status occurs in a vicinity of the camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network camera system exists that uses an Internet technology to display a video, on a terminal device such as a personal computer, that is imaged by a camera in real time, via a network, while controlling, via the terminal device, an imaging angle of the camera.
A conventional monitoring system would have a preset imaging angle, and would automatically change the imaging angle to another angle in response to a sensor being triggered.
An image delivery system that uses a wide-angle image exists wherein a user is able to switch to viewing an extraction position within the wide-angle image, when the wide-angle image is imaged in a pre-arranged condition that is good for such an imaging purpose, such as a tourist site; refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-132673.
A method such as the conventional monitoring system, however, which changes the imaging direction of the camera when recording in response to the sensor being triggered, is only capable of verifying the video from the sensor being triggered when verifying the recorded video in playback. Consequently, it has not been possible to verify a video of the region wherein the sensor is triggered prior to the sensor being triggered.